


The Twilight Prince

by lunisolar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Twilight Princess AU, Twilight Princess spoilers, Wolf Jeon Jungkook, angst at the end, but not an a/b/o dynamic ok, jeongguk is link, jeongguk is the hero, prince taehyung is princess zelda, taehyung is a prince, v is an imp for most of the story, v is midna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunisolar/pseuds/lunisolar
Summary: When Jeongguk's lovely province of a home falls into the hands of darkness, he's determined to find and exterminate the issue. Turns out, Jeongguk finds himself becoming the hero of not only his home, but of the entire land of Hyrule.





	1. SHADOW BEASTS

The staircase water's water flowed gently. It was probably one of the best features of Ordon Village, Jeongguk wouldn't doubt it. Here he sat with his mentor, Rusl. He was a nice guy—nice enough to teach Jeongguk what he knew, and he could consider that a blessing.

"Tell me... Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" The sound of the rushing water and the eerie orange light of the sunset gave an off feeling. Jeongguk didn't mind, everyone knew there was something... off about Hyrule when night fell. The feeling was malicious and crawling with evil intent that it made every weary. A _beware! _kind of feel.

"They day it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs.

...The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." Still, Jeongguk said nothing and let his mentor speak his mind (and perhaps a bit of the truth).

Rusl smiled bitterly, staring at the waterfall, the same did Jeongguk, "That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight."

The wind ruffled Jeongguk's dark locks, his only ear piercing being revealed. A small dark blue hoop earring. "But enough talk of sadness... I have a favor to ask of you, Jeongguk."

Finally, Jeongguk turns to face Rusl, a small smile on his face as he awaits for his task. "I was supposed to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow..."

"Yes, it was a task set to me by the mayor, but... would you go in my stead?"

Rusl's smile widened just a teeny bit as he looked at Jeongguk seriously, "You have... never been to Hyrule, right?"

"In the kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle, and around it is Castle Town, a community far bigger than our little village.  
...And far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created. You should look upon it with your own eyes."

Rusl pushes himself up from his knees, "It is getting late... We should head back to the village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter."

As Rusl started to walk away, Jeongguk pushed himself up from the knees as well. Behind them was Jeongguk's lovely horse, Epona, carrying bunches of sticks on her back and sides. Carefully, Jeongguk pulled her lead and started to follow after Rusl slowly.

They crossed the slightly long wooden bridge to cross back to the village, once inside, they locked the gates from which led to where the farther waterfall was. One closer to the village was a smaller waterfall with three smalls streams that lead to one big pool.

They reached Jeongguk's tree of home (home of a tree?) first, and Jeongguk waited patiently as they bid their farewells. Watched silently as Rusl greeted his family and walked with them back. His son turned back as she was trailing behind Rusl, smiling at Jeongguk as he returned it. He was home.

⟁

"Hey! Jeongguk! You there?"

A tired Jeongguk looked out from his top window, seeing a villager waving him down. It was Fado, and Jeongguk regularly helped him out with the Ordon goats as one of his duties.

"Hey, you kind helpin' me herd the goats? They ain't listenin' to me lately!" Jeongguk nodded, always happy to help out a fellow villager, it was taking him awhile to get down from his house of a tree when he heard Fado call out again. "Hey, where's Epona?"

Startled, Jeongguk hurried out of his house. Oh geez, where could Epona run off to? It's not like she wanders off by herself! It's highly unlikely that she just trotted her way out of there unless someone were to—Ilia! Of course, she would take Epona, it had to be her!

Jeongguk already knew where Ilia would take Epona, and that would be the waterfall springs nearby.

With a fast pace, he jogged the trail to small waterfall he had passed early with Rusl, the smaller one he didn't pay much attention to at the time, but it was just as beautiful as the big one too.

The trail was bit long, and he couldn't believe Ilia took Epona out this late! He had just gotten back from collecting wood until dusk and now she's gone with Epona? The woman was crazy, he would say.

Just before the gates he and Rusl had locked only minutes ago, Jeongguk took a hard right to see none other than Ilia and Epona in the spring's pool.

"Oh, hi, Jeongguk," She smiled as she brought her hand down from petting Epona. "I washed Epona for you!"

Jeongguk was bit surprised, and also relieved since he knew Epona wasn't in bad hands, smiling just a bit.

He stepped into the shallow pool, water covering his feet as Ilia spoke, "Epona is a girl too, so you have to treat her like one! Oh, but listen Jeongguk... Could you do something for me?"

Wow, what's with all the favors today?

"Can you use a piece of grass to play that song for me? You know, the one that Epona likes?" The grass whistles? Those were easy enough for anyone to use, but he guessed it couldn't be helped. He walked over to the grass whistles nearby and blew into them, whistling the song—Epona's song. Epona rushed to Jeongguk, eager to please.

"It's such a nice melody... Epona looks so happy. Well, she's all prettied up now, so I suppose you can ride her back. But don't make her do too much, okay?" She raised her voice a bit to make herself clear (even if Jeongguk got the memo regardless of her raising her voice or not).  
  


Jeongguk rode Epona back to the village, and now with his horse back in his hands, he could help out Fado! You see, Ordon was lively regardless of what time of day it was (well, as long as it was day), and even now at dusk people were still chattering about outside of their homes. Jeongguk couldn't get distracted now, no, he had a job to finish, and he was going to finish it.

"Sorry to get you over here in such a hurry, Jeongguk! These guys have been awful skittish lately. They won't listen to a word I say. Sorry to ask, bud, but how's about you an' Epona heard 'em into the barn real quick? We ain't got much times so you think you can do it for me?"

Of course Jeongguk didn't say no, this was a chore of his! He was practically as master at herding the goats with Epona by now. (Maybe Jeongguk was a bit cocky.) Honestly speaking, it didn't take much time to herd all ten goats into the barn.

"Jeongguk, Epona... Much obliged to both of y'all!" Fado exclaimed happily, "I can cover everythin' tomorrow without havin' to trouble you, so just sit back an' relax, bud."

He was about to wave Jeongguk bye before he spoke up again, "Oh... But, uh, how 'bout today? Wanna practice with the fences? Just wait a spell, bud. I'll get them fences set up."

True to his word, it also didn't take Fado long to return with every fence up and ready to be used.

"Hoo, sorry that took so long! Okay, then! Y'all ride all you want!" Jeongguk probably wouldn't use them long, considering the time of day it was, but he would use them a courteous amount of time. Who the hell wants to ride in the dark?

Indeed, it was only fifteen minutes of jumping fences with upon when he jumped Fudo's gate like he instructed them previously before bidding them goodnight. Finally, Jeongguk could call it a day.

⟁

It was a bit before noon when Jeongguk awoke the next day—an unexpected awakening that he didn't really appreciate, but it couldn't be helped, not in Ordon, anyways.

"Hey, wake up, Jeongguk! It's morning already!" Ah yes, it was _those_ kids that would wake Jeongguk up on his lazy days. Even if he wanted to ignore them, he couldn't, because someone else would probably come yelling at him for his help.

Jeongguk's house was a nice fit. He technically had three floors, but the third was just a window and the second was two small tables with pictures and such. He also had a basement that he rarely used (it was creepy and dark all the time down there, Jeongguk never wanted to be around it), but his first floor was cozy. He loved his house, even if it was inside a tree.

He greeted the kids outside nicely, only to be them gushing about the new slingshot they were selling in the village's shop. They argued between themselves about allowances and how much rupees it costed. There were three of them. The tallest being Beth, and she was the shopkeeper's daughter, but even she wouldn't steal from her own parents. The shortest was Malo, he looked like a baby, but certainly didn't act like one, in fact, he was very mature for his age. Then there was Talo, he wasn't the shortest or the tallest, and was directly in between the heights, but was known for his recklessness.

With their argument taking place, Jeongguk brought it upon himself to find enough rupees to buy the slingshot himself and please the children.

Turns out, even with enough rupees he couldn't get the slingshot, at least, not until he found Miss Sera's cat that she had not seen since last night.

It was a bit of a hustle to get the cat. After talking to Rusl's wife, Uli, who had said she lost her baby's cradle. He then talked to another villager that taught him how to call a hawk to retrieve items to himself, which is where he found a monkey holding the baby's cradle while jumping up and down on a rock. The hawk retrieved it for him quickly before Jeongguk hurried to give the cradle back to Uli.

Uli then gave the fishing rod Colin, Rusl's son, made for him and went fishing to attract the cat to him.

It worked, a little too well. Jeongguk had caught his first fish, and was honestly really proud of himself... well, that was before that sneaky cat came out of nowhere and stole the fish right off the hook! It left Jeongguk's mouth hanging open as the cat bolted straight back to Sera!

Sera was absolutely ecstatic that her kitty came back (even though she didn't know it was Jeongguk who made her cat come home), and she even gave Jeongguk a half empty bottle of milk for free! Now he could finally buy the slingshot!

The slingshot was a small fee of thirty rupees, but Jeongguk knew it was going to be worth it, so he bought it anyways. He quickly ran back to the kids to show them the slingshot they so badly wanted to see in action.

Before he could even talk to the kids, he was met with Rusl, "Ah, just in time, Jeongguk! I just delivered something to your room! Oh, I see you got the fishing rod. Colin will be pleased. And it works better than you would think, right?" Jeongguk nodded. "Well, have a good one..."

Before Jeongguk knew it, the kids set up a mini shooting game around his house, full of targets for Jeongguk to shoot and test his slingshot on. He was amazed that these kids wanted to see it _this_ badly. Talk about dedication!

In no time, Jeongguk destroyed all the targets and the pumpkin scarecrows with just a few bullets from the slingshot (he felt really good about himself for making the children excited). Their entertainment with the slingshot didn't last for long, though, and instead they demanded to know what Colin's dad had brought Jeongguk. To please the children (with a little curiosity himself), he showed the three the wooden sword Rusl had given him.

Talo absolutely demanded Jeongguk show them how to use the sword because apparently a monkey kept coming out of the woods and bothering him (Jeongguk had an assumption that it was the same monkey that had the cradle earlier), and agreed to teaching her how to handle a sword. He taught them all kinds of moves, the slice (horizontal and vertical), the stab, the spin attack, and finally the jump attack. It was all beginners work, but made the kids happy nonetheless.

Talo thanked Jeongguk, and really was about to get deep into before he saw it. He saw a monkey and ran directly after it, the two others following him into the dangerous woods! Damn it!

Jeongguk quickly got onto Epona's back and started after them, slowing a bit down when he saw Beth standing awkwardly not too far from Jeongguk's house.

"Talo and Malo went chasing like crazy people after that monkey. I can't keep up with those two..." That's all she said as Jeongguk sped up to hopefully catch up with them before they got into serious trouble.

Next, he met Malo, standing just by the opening of the bridge. "...They went that way. The rest is up to you, Jeongguk."

Jeongguk would be lying if he said he wasn't panicking. Would he be in this predicament if he hadn't taught him how to use a sword? Would everything be okay if he just had said no?

They were far. That much was obvious, and he couldn't believe Talo really ran into Faron Woods! Armed with only just a stick? He must've had a death wish or something!

Before he could only farther since jumping over every gate there was could only take you so far, he was met with a huge gate, one Epona couldn't jump over. He also met a strange guy sitting by an empty pot who gave Jeongguk a lantern since it would be dangerous to walk around with one within the woods. Jeongguk quickly ran back and took a detour through a small cave before he got to the gate, and what he found made his heart drop. It was a play stick... It was Talo's.

Jeongguk never liked entering Faron Woods, mostly because it was super foggy and, true to the strange man's words, you couldn't see anything without a lantern.

To Jeongguk's demise, he was met with yet another gate, but after wandering around Faron for a bit, he found a cave that had the key within the chest, and then he continued his search for Talo.

At this point, Jeongguk was really worried. There was absolutely no way he could fend for himself, and could even get himself killed! What if he did—no! He couldn't have!

Jeongguk was beginning to give up when he saw them! The monkey and Talo! They were locked in a cage! Jeongguk was furious! These monsters surrounding them surely would kill them if Jeongguk takes any longer.

In no time, Jeongguk ran up the trunk bridge that lead to where Talo was being held. He killed the two monsters surrounding them as the monkey shrieked while he defeated them. Jeongguk then preformed the spin attack and broke the cage, releasing the monkey and Talo!

They were safe!

⟁

Jeongguk had taken the liberty to walk Talo all the way back to the village, so he wouldn't get hurt again, but before they reached it, he stopped and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"If you hadn't come, Jeongguk... Gee, me and that monkey would've gotten eaten, probably!" Talo confessed, picking up her stance as she stopped playing with her fingers. "She's actually a pretty nice gal, that monkey... She tried to protect me, so that we got captured together."

He took a deep sigh, "Um, Jeongguk... You're not gonna mention this to my dad, are you? He's always telling me to never, EVER go into the forest, 'cause he says it's dangerous..."

Jeongguk continued to let him talk as he looked at up at him with hopeful eyes, this really meant a lot to him, "So you really can't tell him! Really! You have to promise!"

Jeongguk promised, and then he ran off. He didn't even get a chance to do his own thing before his name was called.

"Jeongguk!" It was Rusl. "My son told me Talo disappeared into the woods and had not returned. I came as soon as I heard... But it looks like you have brought him home already... I apologize. Such a task should not fall to you."

He sighed, then picked his head up with a tense expression, "Tell me, have you noticed how strange this wood seems lately? I feel.. uneasy about what may lie in wait..." Rusl looked down exasperatedly, "Anyway, Jeongguk... Tomorrow is finally the day. You will be departing for Hyrule. I think it is a good thing I have given this task to you..."

"Good luck! And return safely!" He chuckled. "If you are lucky, you may even get to meet Princess Zelda! Ah ha ha!"  
  


The next day after Jeongguk was almost done finishing his chores, Fado came running up to him. Talking about how it was almost time for him to leave, so he proposed to finish up early today

Naturally, and eager to finish, Jeongguk called Epona and rounded up all the goats. It took a couple of minutes, but finally, Jeongguk had gotten all twenty goats into the barn (with the help of Epona, of course).

Today wasn't like every other Ordon Village day, no. Instead of the lively crowd, there was practically no one bustling with laughter or joy, and he was only met with Ilia waiting for him outside of his chores.

They talked for a bit before they were stopped by Mayor Bo, Ilia's father, as he noticed Jeongguk was definitely out early.

"Oh, done herdin' for the day, Jeongguk? Well, nice work." Jeongguk quickly hopped off of Epona and went to talk to Mayor Bo about business as Ilia attended to Epona. "The royal gift Rusl told you about is ready, so you should get ready for your trip to Hyrule Castle. Now, the royal family requested this gift specifically, so it's real special. It'd be...bad...if the representative of Ordon were to be for such an occasion, you get me, lad?"

"The path before you is a long one, my sweet horse... but please bear Jeongguk safely along it." Ilia gasped, causing both Mayor Bo and Jeongguk to turn around. "Oh what's this?"

She turned to face Jeongguk, "What's happened? She's injured, isn't she?"

Jeongguk winced, preparing himself for the scolding he was about to receive.

She stalked up to Jeongguk angrily, Jeongguk taking every step back with how much closer she got, "Jeongguk! How could you! You were pushing Epona too hard again! I bet you hurt her leg jumping fences, didn't you!"

Mayor Bo put his hands on both Ilia and Jeongguk, "Now, now, Ilia. There's no need to get so hot with him..."

"FATHER!" She screamed, surprising Mayor Bo with her sudden outburst. Suddenly, she was now angered at him. "How can you be so easy on him? You're the MAYOR! You should start acting like one!"

"You poor thing..." Ilia cooed towards Epona while Mayor Bo and Jeongguk both just let their heads hang defeatedly.

They both opened one eye to peek at each other, and they could hear Ilia start to walk away with Epona, "It'll be alright, Epona. I'll take you to the forest spring right now. Once we soothe you in the spirit's spring, you'll feel better in no time!"

Jeongguk and Mayor Bo watched with their mouths hanging open as she walked away without a care in the world.

"W-Wait! Ilia!!!" Mayor Bo called after her, but she just kept walking, chatting animatedly with Epona. "Why, without Epona... The gift won't get delivered in time! Oh this won't do..."

Jeongguk had no other choice but to go to the spirit's spring and retrieve Epona from Ilia, but before he could even make it close to the springs, he was stopped by Colin.

"......Jeongguk, are you going to see Ilia? Maybe it's just me...but those guys don't normally let people through... Um, Jeongguk, you think... You think we can go to see Ilia together?" And who was Jeongguk to say to no?

To let Jeongguk and Colin get through, Jeongguk gave Talo his sword so he could teach Malo (which might not be such a good idea, but it was the only way).

"Jeongguk," Jeongguk looked down to see Colin glancing up at him. "Thanks... Those guys are always teasing me... What's so fun about swinging something like that around, anyways? I hate it... It's scary..."

They both watched as Talo randomly thrusted the sword around.

"But when I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you, Jeongguk!" Colin exclaimed happily. "I don't want to learn about swords or anything, but could you teach me how to ride a horse sometime? Can you?! You have to promise!"

After Jeongguk promised, Colin ran ahead of him, eager to see Ilia and Epona, and Jeongguk only looked back at Talo one last time before continuing after Colin. Something was giving him a funny feeling, like he just made the wrong decision.

Jeongguk stood on the other side of the gated spring. Damn it, Ilia! She had locked it in a rage against Jeongguk.

"Jeongguk!" Colin called out, making Ilia turn to face him with an annoyed expression.

"If you cake to take Epona back, you can FORGET IT! Why don't you think about what you've done for a change! I won't let you through until you change your attitude!" She huffed, and turned back to caring for Epona.

"Ilia, you don't know what happened yesterday," Colin spoke up, but then turned back to Jeongguk. "Listen, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but let me try to explain about Talo and the monkey, okay? You crawl in here through the tunnel in the back while I do, Jeongguk."

Jeongguk did as told and found the small space that could barely fit him. His knees rubbed against the dirt as he crawling through, rubbing them raw, but after a couple of seconds, Jeongguk crawled through to see Colin and Ilia talking.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the detains about Talo's capture..." Ilia stated a little guiltily. "But, Colin..."

Jeongguk couldn't hear what Ilia had said, but he saw as Colin's head hung low, and took that as his cue to start walking closer. She noticed Jeongguk and started to go towards Epona again, but Epona huffed and startled Ilia.

"So you still prefer your owner over me, huh, Epona?" Ilia smiled softly. "Don't worry about your horse, Jeongguk. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

"But, Jeongguk..." She closed her eyes, opening her eyes to look at Epona once more. "Can you promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please... Just come home safely."

She finally faced towards Jeongguk with a smile. Jeongguk nodded and smiled back, but just as quickly as the sweet moment happened, it ended.

A giant boar and a two bokoblins came riding in, slamming and breaking the gate with little to no effort needed. Epona jumped up and started to run for it, as well did that other three. Their escape was futile, though. The one of the very back shot Ilia down, and the other in front of it knocked Jeongguk out, and so was Colin.

They checked Ilia's rest, looking for something, and the other held Colin against its ugly hip.

The Bokoblin King atop his own boar looked around, trying to see anymore people around, but found none. Luckily (or unluckily), Jeongguk was underneath the Bokoblin King's boar, so it was almost impossible to see him. The King blew a big horn, and a dark red and black portal was summoned from above, the King smiled with his ugly teeth and rode away along with the others, leaving Jeongguk lying on the spring's shallow water below him.

Jeongguk woke suddenly, the shaking ground beneath him must've triggered his awakening as they rode away. He sat up quickly, scanning around quickly to find Ilia or Colin. No sign of them. He then quickly ran out of the springs and started to head towards the Faron Woods when he was met with a strange portal? Door? No, no, no! It was—it couldn't be! It was a _curtain of twilight!_

Jeongguk stood shocked for a bit, before he was suddenly pulled in by a large black hand. It grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in, his screams ringing throughout his fight to be released.

Pulled into the Twilight Realm, Jeongguk struggled as a Shadow Beast inspected him, still holding him by the throat as Jeongguk squirmed about. As it tried suffocating Jeongguk, it noticed from one of the hands that was pulling around its own, a triforce symbol appeared on the back of his palm.

The symbol shone brightly, too brightly that it made the creature shriek and throw Jeongguk. He landed with a thud, and pushed himself up off of the ground, but he noticed this wasn't like home. Something was off as he got weaker, darkness clouding his vision, pain filling every inch of his body.

He was on all fours, hands planted firmly on the ground as were his knees, and he shook about. What the hell was going on?! Jeongguk yelled loudly, suddenly transforming into a wolf, before he hit the ground beneath him with a soft thud.

He was knocked out cold, but the triforce symbol still lighted up on his right paw.

The Shadow Beast dragged his right hind leg, taking him further into the now corrupted World of Light mixing with Twilight. Who knows where the beast would be taking him, but

_From a distance, an imp watched with their arms crossed._


	2. IMP & PRINCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongguk and the imp meet a special someone

Jeongguk woke up with a startle. First of all, he was a fucking wolf! An animal! Of all things! Second, one of his paws was chained to the floor, and third, he was in a prison!

He dug around for a bit, pulling against the chain, until finally settling down on biting and trying to remove the chain with his teeth. So what? It probably wasn't the best idea, but how else was he supposed to free himself? Suddenly, his ear twitched, sensing something, and he looked up to see an small imp smirking at him.

The imp was... creepy. It had dark skin(?) running from its arms and then again on its left leg to its lower hips, and only part of its leg was black. It almost looked as if the thing was wearing clothes, but was it? 

The imp jumped up before landing in front of Jeongguk again, taking a step forward and smiling at him, one single long fang protruding against its other teeth. The most unsettling thing about this creature was it's face. Long point ears. A single amber eye seen as its face seemed to be covered by some kind of mask.

"Found you!" It started happily.

Jeongguk bared his teeth and started growling as the imp shook its head and crossed its arms. "Oooh! Aren't you scary!"

The imp shifted its feet, still smiling cunningly down at him, "Eee hee! Are you sure you what to be doing that? Snarling and glaring at me?" J

eongguk didn't let up from his glaring and snarling, too focused on this imp that looked too much like the Shadow Beast from earlier... except smaller. Everything about this situation screamed bad news! "Well, that's too bad..." It continued to smile, but it took a more malicious turn.

"I was planning on helping you... if you were nice." Jeongguk's ears twitched again, and he got up from his stance immediately. No glaring or growling! Nothing! This damn imp better stay true to its word.

"Eee hee! That's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" It giggled, pressing one hand to its waist and the other bouncing Jeongguk's canine jaw a bit too aggressively. "Oops! But you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

Jeongguk snapped his jaws at the imp, and it laughed loudly before jumping back, "There, there. You be a good boy and calm down. No need to bite."

The imp stood away from him still, its fang hanging out from its lips curved into a smile, its arms both out to the sides. Then it brought its hands together and started creating... an energy? It was dark red and the imp focused and bit more before stretching its arms back to its sides. The chain was broken immediately, seemingly zapped to nothing by the energy(?) created by the imp.

Jeongguk looked at his paw in shock before the imp invaded his view again, deep giggles flying into the air. It freed him alright, but the cuff was still around his paw and maybe two links of the chain as well. Oh well, at least he was free.

"You look kind of surprised! Eee hee hee!" It smiled wickedly once more at Jeongguk.

It jumped back once more, this time casting something on itself as darkness pervaded from its own body, turning effortlessly into particles that teleported itself out from the bars that contained Jeongguk.

"So! I bet you're wondering, where exactly are we?" Jeongguk could only watch dumbfoundedly—what was that thing? Definitely not human (duh), but was it also some kind of beast? Was that its true form?

"Well, I'll make you a deal. If you can get over here, maybe I'll tell you! Eee hee!" The imp put its hands behind its back, smiling sweetly once more with its single fang still out—its signature smile. It waved Jeongguk over here and then yawned, mocking him.

There really wasn't much for Jeongguk to use, and the imp's giggles mocked his struggle. He tried to dig through some hay laying the corner of the room, but that was no use, so then he slammed himself against a crate.

With the crate gone, there a hole, as if another dog had dug underneath the bars to use this as a means of escaping. (How convient!) Without wasting anymore time, Jeongguk dug himself out of the cell.

He looked around, no longer seeing the imp, but hearing its laughter invading his ears, and then he felt a heavy weight on his back. His head jolted up and looked back to see none other than the imp sitting on him as if he was a horse. He jumped around, trying to force the stupid thing off, and also barked to show his annoyance.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" Eventually, Jeongguk calmed down and the imp patted soothingly on his fur.

The imp decided to lay down on Jeongguk, legs dangling by his sides and one arm propping up its head, "Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

As nice as that sounded, it suddenly pulled his ear back forcefully, as if getting him to listen to it, and do nothing but listen. "But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need anything from me, just paw at the floor to give me a sign." It released Jeongguk's ear, and he shook his head around lightly. "So, are we clear? Good. Now, come on! Get moving!"

It kicked Jeongguk's side exactly like an owner would do to its horse, and Jeongguk lifted his head back again to bark at the fiendish thing. What's with this thing a force? Never mind that—who even is this imp?

As the imp was on Jeongguk's back, he looked around the prison cells. There was a small hallway, but much to his dismay, it was locked. There was another cell right next to his, so he went in and noticed a small corridor that he could escape out of if he could find the lever. There was no lever, but there was a suspicious looking chain, so he jumped and pulled it down. He was right, it was the lever.

He ran until he reached the end of the corridor, where he was met with a strange willow o' wisp looking light.

The imp spoke up when it noticed the light too, "Oh... Well, well... Eee hee hee! Want to see something interesting? You're a beast! You know know what to do! Use your senses and poke around..."

The imp stood atop him, searching the premises while Jeongguk still stared at the light. The imp was right, he was a beast, and he should know how to use his senses (or at least learn how because who knows how long he'll be in this form!).

Jeongguk decided to try and use his senses. He closed his eyes and then opened them again, and instead of a light, it was an eerie soldier—almost like a ghost! Jeongguk approached him, since the ghost solider apparently couldn't see him and listened to the soldier mumble to himself.

"Huff... huff... Can't...run...any...farther... That's...far...enough...right? I'll be safe here...I think... What was that noise?! Don't... Don't anything come near me!" The soldier was looking over both shoulders, trembling with fear of something.... Could it be that...? What if it wasn't just Faron and Ordon that was attacked by those beasts? Is Hyrule overrun with those shadow creatures?

Jeongguk thought nothing of it and continued to try and find his way out when he noticed the ledge nearby. Ew. It seemed that his means of escaping was the sewer system, how gross.

He only got a couple of steps away from the light before the imp stopped him,"That was a soldier's spirit. Maybe it's someone from the other world? Eee hee! There are lots of other spirits roaming around here, you know. Hone your senses to see them. They might know things..."

This imp was oddly helpful, and a bit too much on the teasing side. It acted as if it knew more than what they were seeing (it probably did) and its words were a twisted game. There was trickling within the water as it moved, and Jeongguk's focus left the imp on top of him. It was a... a rat? No! Not a rat, but a tiny shadow creature that looked like a rat! Jeongguk snarled, then launched himself from the ledge down into the murky waters, jaw grabbing the beast and shaking it. Ultimately killing it with no hesitation, sickening.

Jeongguk ran his way through the rest of the sewers. Jumping to pick up a pace, making the imp let out a yelp every time and struggle to hold onto his dark fur. He found another chain lever and used the imp's help to pull it down, opening a locked door on the other side of where Jeongguk currently was, and he didn't hesitate to head straight to it.

"I doubt you're used to your new body yet, so I'll just tell you..." That's what the imp said once Jeongguk passed through the door. "Think about how you fought enemies in your human form... Just because your shape has changed doesn't mean your instincts have as well!"

Jeongguk ran along a bit more, pulling down yet another lever and making the sewer water level rise to where it met the ledges. Then Jeongguk killed two more shadow rats before he swam across some spikes (who put spikes in a sewer?). That's when he saw another light, another spirit. Another someone from his world... he missed home.

"What are these black things... Where are they coming from... And how do we get out of here?!" It was another soldier, scared for his life.

Black things? Does they solider mean the shadow rats? Or the actual shadow beasts? Well, either one is bad, but if the soldiers can see the shadow rats... that means the Shadow Beasts are in both worlds!

Jeongguk had lowered the water level again when he found another solider spirit, poor things. They seemed to have so much bravery, but as soon as something other worldly happens, everyone is a coward.

As Jeongguk reached the gate that he could try and get through to finally get out of here, the imp laughed, casting itself through the bars and mocking Jeongguk again, "This way! Over here! I'll be waiting for you, but you'll have to help yourself for a change!"

What a rotten little imp. I

t didn't take long for Jeongguk to notice the little hole he could climb into and get to the other side, and once he made it the imp was back on his back like nothing ever happened.

"Eee hee! Awww, did the detour tire you out, little wolf? By the way... are you honing with your senses like you should? It looks like the spirits in here... They're all soldiers. Where in the world could we be? Eee hee!"

It was mocking him, yet again.

"You want out of here, right? Okay! We're off!" The imp pat his side lightly, then rubbed soothingly at his fur, it seemed to really like him.

Jeongguk turned his head to meet a huge staircase, but it wasn't like any staircase he'd ever seen before. It was a spiral one, but steps were completely cut off and missing! How was he supposed to get all the way up without falling?

Jeongguk tried jumping the first time, but the stairs crumbled as soon as he landed on them, and the little imp shouted, "What are you doing?!" The next time he was about to jump, the imp stopped him.

"I guess I have to do EVERYTHING for you... I'll guide you to sure footing, so focus on me and follow me!" Then the imp was in front of him, and the rest was up to him. Focus and jump to the imp, right... so easy.

The next two times Jeongguk could jump over perfectly fine, but then there was a huge part that looked just like a rock and Jeongguk needed the imps help again. The imp helped him twice, with getting on top of the rock and then back on track. It was nice to rely on someone, even if they were so rude.

Before Jeongguk needed the imp's help again, there was a rope he had to walk across of, and let me tell you, that was not a nice experience. Jeongguk tripped over his own paws and then forced himself to become balanced with the weight on his back again just so he would fall, then the imp helped reach the very top of the staircase and he was homebound.

At least, that's what he though until he realized the door was locked. There was some fallen rocks that he could jump onto, but they seemed high in the sky and it was beginning to rain.

"So... You know where we are yet? Eee hee!" The imp teased, Jeongguk wasn't really sure what places he knew that had an entire prison within its walls. "Well... if you go to the top, you might figure it out!"

It was right. There was a creaking door farther up, swinging and hitting the wall. The imp helped him reach it, since he obviously couldn't do it himself, and before he knew it, he was outside of the... where was he?

"So, we were finally able to get out. And look at the sky! Isn't the **black cloud of twilight** looking beautiful today? Do you know this is? You STILL don't know? Eee hee hee!" Imp stretched around a bit, obviously tired from its sitting position. "Look, there's someone I want to introduce you to...but I'll need you to go to that tower to do it!"

That was simple enough. Yep, walking across the rooftops of wherever he was and trying not to fall off. The imp stopped him again, mumbling to him about the spirits and how new it must be, and how they definitely couldn't see him. One thing that the spirit said threw him off, though.

"Ah, our poor _Hyrule Castle_!" What?

"Eee hee, that wasn't the person I wanted you to meet by the way... Well, let's try and get to that tower." The imp was confusing him, what was so special about this place?

Getting to this mysterious tower didn't seem so hard, no, but what was hard was avoiding all these bird creatures! They were hideous, and definitely harder to kill than the shadow rats! The imp had to help him get on top of another rooftop when suddenly he was overrun by the birds! They came out of nowhere and tried to knock him off, and luckily Jeongguk didn't fall off, but that doesn't mean he didn't get close to it!

Once inside the tower, Jeongguk walked up the small stairs and reached a slightly open door. He walked in and saw a cloaked figure sitting by the window, watching the rain outside.

Thunder flashed from outside when Jeongguk started to growl at the unknown person, standing his ground. The imp giggled, watching Jeongguk growl and not doing anything to stop it. The figure turned around, only the nose being shown as they gasped slightly when they saw a growling Jeongguk. Immediately, Jeongguk stopped and started walking closer to the figure, while the imp only rolled its head back with a giggle.

"..._V_?!" The unknown person called out, watching the imp, V, sit proudly on a wolf.

Jeongguk looked back at V, while they squinted their eyes and grinned, "Eee hee! You remembered my name? What an honor for me..."

Jeongguk then turned back to face the mysterious person that knew the imp's name. "So, this is the one for whom you were searching..."

"He's not exactly what I had in mind, but... I guess he'll do." The mystery person kneeled down, coming face to... wolf face with Jeongguk, but then they looked down and noticed the cuff around his paw. "....You were imprisoned?"

The person just stared at them before speaking again, "I am sorry."

"Poor thing, he has no idea where this is or what's happened..." V rubbed his scruff aggressively. "So, don't you think you should explain to him what _you've managed to do_? You owe him that much..."

V sat up straight again, amber eye slitted slightly and spitting words of venom, "...Twilight Prince! Eee hee!"

The person looked down in shame before turning to Jeongguk quickly, "Listen carefully... This once was a land where the power of the gods said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule. But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight...

"It has been turned into a world of shadows ruled by creatures who shun the light."

⟁

Prince Taehyung and several guards stand guarding the throne room of Hyrule Castle, awaiting the presence of evil. Suddenly, darkness rushed in, shadow beast swarming the place as Prince Taehyung clenched his jaw.

The guards filed out, raising their swords and getting ready to fight, but they were no match for the power of the Shadow Beasts, who easily took them down, choking the life out of the soldiers.

Prince Taehyung stood his ground along with two soldiers, each on his side, ready to give their life for the prince. A tall being walked along the royal blue carpet, two of its own royal minions on its sides.

It stood in front of the steps leading to the royal throne, its horrific mask shielding its face, "It is time for you to choose: surrender or die."

"Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule...

Life? Or death?!"

The soldiers turned to Prince Taehyung, who was holding a sword, and in one single moment... he dropped the sword. The sword clashing to the ground as it rang about the royal throne room.

The people of Castle Town watched as Hyrule went up in flames, being reduced nothing to spirits themselves, knowing they had lost.

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became spirits.

Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms...

All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil..."

The mystery person turned back to Jeongguk and V, telling the story of the fallen kingdom. "The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its prince..."

Jeongguk watched as the mystery person took down its hood, V gasping in shock and grabbing ahold of a startled Jeongguk. The cloak revealed Prince Taehyung, crown and all still on his head, as if nothing ever happened... as if he didn't just lose his kingdom.

"_I am Taehyung_."

"You don't have to look so sad!" V said, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. "We actually find it to be quite livable! I mean, is perpetual twilight really all that bad?"

"V... This is no time for levity. The shadow beast have been searching far and wide for you." Taehyung spoke as V pushed himself up from Jeongguk and floated midair, facing away from the Prince with his legs crossed and one arm propping his head up in an upset manner. "Why is this?"

V's arms swung out to his sides, a mocking shrug, "Why indeed? You tell me! Eee hee hee!"

Prince Taehyung ignored him, looking back down at Jeongguk, "Time has grown short. The guard will soon make his rounds."

V came flying back down, landing on Jeongguk roughly as they both looked back the door while Taehyung spoke. "You just leave here, quickly."

⟁

Jeongguk exited the same way he came in, and was running down the stairs in a hurry when V pulled his ear back, bringing him to a rough stop. The door at the end swung open as V whispered in his ear, "Not that way! The guard's coming! Boy, he's a prompt!"

They left through a ledge that lead to the outside, V bouncing around happily outside while Jeongguk smelled the air around him. It was still raining, a twilight kind of rain. Slowly, Jeongguk caught up to V as he turned around to face said wolf.

"Eee hee hee! Well? Do you understand where we are now? I guess a promise is a promise, so I'll let you go to where you first stumbled into twilight..." V grumbled while Jeongguk just glared at him. "But... are you really sure you should be going back?"

V stood up and smirked down at Jeongguk, "Are you sure you aren't forgetting anything important?"

V then transformed into the terrified faces of Colin and Ilia, making Jeongguk open his mouth and widen his eyes a bit in his wolf form. "Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" Still in Ilia's form, V brushed his hair back and smiled down at him.

"Well, in that case, little V would be happy to help you! But... Well, you'd have to be my servant... and like a servant, you'd have to do exactly as I say!"

V turned back into his regular imp self, still smirking down at Jeongguk, what an evil little thing he was. "Why don't you go back, take a little time, and give it some thought. Eee hee hee!"

Before Jeongguk could even bark, he was transported (or teleported?) straight back to the springs from where he was taken, V nowhere in sight but still somehow speaking to him.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention one thing..." Jeongguk looked around to try and find him, but couldn't. "Though you may have left the darkened realm, you haven't transformed back to your former self... and you won't anytime soon! Now why could that be?"

V was toying with him, and he seemed to love doing it.

"Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Jeongguk had nothing. He didn't have a human form, anyone to talk to, and everyone would probably be terrified of a random wolf running about. He exited the springs when V's voice came from nowhere.

"So, um, what next?" From Jeongguk's shadow, out appeared V, darkened in a shadow form and only his one visible amber eye was glowing. "Eee hee hee! Did you think I'd disappeared? Listen, there's another thing I forgot to tell you... Don't think you can just run off and save your friends, because you can't. "

Just beyond that bridge, the land is covered in twilight. Last time, a shadow beast pulled you through the curtain of twilight... But if you want to go that way this time, you'll need the cooperation of someone FROM the twilight... like me! So you really have no choisie but to do what I say. Saving your friends and all that... Well, that'll depend on your actions... Because you never can trust word, you know. Right now, I want a sword and shield that'll suit me. You understand me, don't you? Eee hee hee!"

"So, what do you plan to do? While you're here dawdling, the twilight continues to expand. Come on! Hurry it up!" V returned as Jeongguk's shadow.

A sword a shield, huh? That shouldn't be so hard to get!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream winter bear if you're not a coward


	3. DARKENED LAND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swords, shields, and an unhelpful V return Jeongguk to his human form... but the party's not over yet

Jeongguk defeated two bokoblins on his way to Ordon Village, and apparently he can talk to animals now. When he defeated a bokoblin in front his house-tree a squirrel thanked him for it, and spoke to him a little bit about how he can talk to animals now. Weird, but also helpful.

Upon arriving in Ordon Village, Jeongguk was met with the dimly lit village. It gave off a depressing feeling, but what really threw him off was what seemed to be some dad on top of a big rock! He was mumbling to himself, hoping his children could forgive his "good-for-nothing father" (their dad's words, not Jeongguk's).

Even though finding a sword and shield would seem easy enough, it really wasn't. Jeongguk walked all around the small village and found _nothing_! What was he supposed to do? Break into people's houses as a gigantic wolf? No thanks.

Jeongguk walked around a bit more, scoping the place for anything he could find, but found nothing, so eventually he stopped by a chicken and decided a bit of conversation wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Huh? Fresh face, huh?" The chicken clucked, twitching its neck around. "You're a sharp one to realize that ya needed to come introduce yourself to me! If ya want to know anything about this town, I can tell you. Whaddaya say?"

Jeongguk said yes.

"Let me tell ya... This is usually a quiet little village, but there was a bit of a ruckus today. If you gotta know, monsters attacked the village and made off with the little brats. ....Ya look a bit like a monster yourself."

The chicken wasn't exactly wrong....

"If ya gonna be hangin' around town, ya may wanna stay outta sight of the people!"

The chicken was... helpful enough. At least he knew that if people saw him, they'd probably scream in fear (Jeongguk thought so, but it's nice to hear someone else's opinion). The information wasn't that helpful, though. He was hoping to hear something juicy about what he needs, not what's going on in the village, but yes, he is worried about why the children were suddenly taken from their homes.

He continued to wander around the place, hoping to hear something, anything, and it seemed his prayers were answered when he heard a loud, "About the shield!" Followed by a, "Hey! Not so loud!"

Jackpot!

Jeongguk creeped over to where two guys were having a conversation (one looked like Mayor Bo, but he couldn't quite see the other man). Jeongguk hid behind a tree, trying to see if he could hear from there, but it was really hard and it sounded completely muffled. He moved a bit closure, behind a nearby picnic table and hoped he could listen better.

"...So, that shield is still in your house, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it should be in our storage loft."

"Good! Go grab it, quick as you can!" That was Mayor Bo speaking! "Rusl got wounded pretty bad, so he can't go search for the kids. I'll take over for him."

"But Rusl had a sword, Mayor! And he STILL got hurt! If you're unarmed, you're done for!"

"I'll be fine. The sword we were goin' to present to the royal family should still be at Rusl's house."

"Oh yeah? All right, I understand, Mayor. I'll hurry up and get that shield. You just wait here..."

When the unknown man turned around, they both gasped in surprise. Shit, they had spotted Jeongguk!

"No good! Run!" They shouted, scrambling away from Jeongguk.

V popped out from his shadow, looking up at the house in front of them.

"That's not a bad bit of information you heard, huh?" He chuckled. "Ugh... Look at that open window. This village is full of idiots."

V looked around a bit, trying to spot something when his eye landed on the watermill. "So... We should jump up there... but from where?"

V seemed just as clueless as Jeongguk because he retreated straight back to Jeongguk's shadow, leaving Jeongguk with very little options. Just as he was about to try and figure out a solution, a small puppy appeared from nowhere and jogged up to him.

"Nighttime walks are so nice, aren't they?!" Overactive puppies, cute. "I hope I find. Something good buried today! I love digging holes and looking for treasure! Look around using your senses and dig him suspicious areas. You're sure to find something!"

The information was okay. He would just have to keep an extra close eye on suspicious areas around houses or something, and he walked off without a clue... into the light.

"Mon— MONSTER!" The man on the rock screamed, looking straight down at Jeongguk. "You've returned for more, haven't you?! My... My daughter... Return her! And TAKE THIS!" He used the grass whistles to call the hawk, and of course the hawk attacked him without a care in the world, how was Jeongguk supposed to get up there any other way?!

Jeongguk jumped into the water to avoid sight, paddling like a dog when V came out, "Hey! That guy up there... Don't just ignore him! Do something!"

Wow, great advice V....

When Jeongguk got back on dry land, Miss Sera's kitten came up to him,

"Were you attacked by that hawk?" It asked, suddenly Jeongguk for an answer. "You're no match for him... I'm sorry! That person calling the hawk is my master's... husband. You could sneak up from behind and scare him, meow."

That kitty was brutal. Giving Jeongguk useful information without so much as a second though... cats were terrifying.

V came out _again_, interfering with Jeongguk's train of thoughts.

"C'mon, let get up on the roof from here and scare that guy. Look at him...posing like he's all important..." V giggled darkly. "Wait until he sees us! Eee hee hee!"

V floated over to the top of the house, guiding Jeongguk on where to jump until he was right behind the guy. The guy turned around slowly, screaming "WOAH!" and jumped down into the small lake, hawk flying away. Hehe, he deserved it.

V guided him a bit more before he was right where the open window was, and he didn't hesitate to get inside the empty home. Jeongguk decided to be reckless and broke a pot and many pumpkins that were stored within the house before he climbed on top of the table. V appeared and started laughing, "Eee hee! Found it! Found it!"

Jeongguk didn't even notice it was displayed on the wall! He jumped over to the ledge and looked up at the shield before ramming into the wall—one, twice, and then it fell. He put the Ordon shield on his back and signaled for V to come out.

"It looks... kind of cheap..." V made a face of distaste, obviously used to a more expensive taste, but sighed and continued to talk. "All right then... Next is a sword. Hurry up and get one!"

Jeongguk exited through a nearby open window, landing straight into the small lake and landing with a big splash. He heard talking and decided to listen in.

"Huh, what was that sound?" Was that Rusl? Isn't he hurt? "The children could not have returned... could they? I must go out and search one last time. You get inside the house. I have placed the sword that was to be our gift to Hyrule on that couch. If the mayor comes for it, please give it to him."

"But darling... your injuries!"

Though it seemed like a simple enough task, it wasn't exactly easy to get to their house when someone was holding a torch and looking around the village. Word seemed to have spread that a "monster" was lurking within the village, causing terror amongst the small community, and obviously people were trying to take action against the beast. Except, the man swinging the torch around was Rusl, trying to limp his way back into Faron.

Jeongguk's only option was to wait around until Rusl wasn't that close and he could find a way inside of Rusl's home. When Rusl was farther away, Jeongguk leaped down a bolted to one of the sides of the house, digging and hoping to find a way in. The puppy was right, and Jeongguk dug himself straight into the home. Immediately heading to the couch and pawing at the sword.

"All right... So now you have a sword. Looks like you can actually be useful when you concentrate!" V snickered, kicking his legs about. "All right... No more detours. I'm going to take you back into the twilight. Go back to the woods where you first transformed into that shape!"

Jeongguk ran back quickly, passing by the springs when he heard a weak voice call out from within the springs.

"Wait... Come to my spring..." Jeongguk slowly trotted within the springs, listening to the spirit. "You have...been transformed...by the power...of shadow... Come... to me...

Suddenly, a twilight barrier surrounded them, and Jeongguk got into a fighting stance.

"Beware..." The spirit of the spring called our. "A shadow being... It approaches..."

A twilight portal appeared from the sky as an angry red and black, dropping down one shadow beast to the spring below. It stood in front of Jeongguk, reaching out to grab him when Jeongguk leaped onto the creature, biting down on its neck in a rampage before it shook him off. Again, when it tried to reach out for him, he jumped and grabbed onto the neck with his teeth, biting down three more times when he jumped off. The shadow beast collapsed, leaving twilight behind, but a blue twilight, and not an angry red. The portal had turned blue.

The spring below him suddenly shone a bright ivory, and a bright ball flew up above him, but then transformed into a large... goat?

"O brave youth..." The spirit called out. "I am one of four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest if the gods. I am Ordona.

The black beast you slayed was a shadow being. It had come to seize the _power of light_ I weild."

⟁

Three black beings walked calmly into the springs, oozing their lust of power.

"My brethren in Hyrule have already had their light stolen by these fell beasts."

The being of light screamed, light brightening... then falling, twilight surfacing the land.

"The entire kingdom has been reduced to a netherworld ruled by the cursed powers of darkness."

Hyrule Castle was covered with twilight, seeping all over the place.

"The bright will not stop with Hyrule. Before long, the entire _world of light_ will fall into the hands of the king who rules the twilight."

"To save this land from the king of twilight, the lost light must be recovered."

"The three light spirits who have lost their light must be revived."

"There is but one who can revive them and redeem this land...

_You_."

"You still have not discovered your true power...

Those transformed by twilight usually can not recover their original forms.

Unless... If you were to return to Faron Woods where you first transformed... If you were to revive the light spirit."

"There, by the power of the light spirit you may find the means to regain your other state of being..."

The spirit disappeared, leaving Jeongguk with his own thoughts.

⟁

Jeongguk made his way to the curtain of twilight, sniffing around at the darkness it held.

"Hey... Look..." V called out to him. "The Faron Woods that you know so well... They're now covered in twilight. You might not be able to come back here, but... Do you still want to go?"

Jeongguk nodded.

V flew into the twilight curtain before a big orange hand flew out and grabbed Jeongguk, pulling him inside while he barked in alert.

It was sad, to say the least. Just a day before Jeongguk was living his ordinary life, and the next he was a monster. He turned back to look at V, who was wearing the shield like a mask and holding the sword like a staff.

"Hmm! So these are weapons you use if your world?" V then swung the sword erratically, and Jeongguk had to duck his head in order to not lose his ears or fur.

"You really think this thing can slay the creatures of twilight?" Jeongguk growled lowly, eye twitching with irritation. Jeongguk's face was then covered by the shield when V shoved it off, and the sword stuck in the ground. "...Well, I won't use these, but I'll hang on to them for you!"

He crossed his arms and snapped, the shield and sword disappearing into twilight. "All right, a promise is a promise... I trust you enough to help."

V leaned forward, whispering into Jeongguk's ear, "In exchange for my help, though. I need you to gather some things for me. Look, I can't tell you all the details now, but it'll be easy, trust me... But enough about that. Do you what that noise? It's the lamentation of the spirit that had its light stolen...

Where in the world could it be? Eee hee!"

V decided to lay down on Jeongguk's back, admiring his hand while humming, "Better get going, don't you think? Don't blame me for your world's fate if you don't hurry up and find that light! Come on! Snap to it!"

Jeongguk trotted forward a bit, only making a few yards away before he was encased with yet another red twilight barrier. The red twilight portal appeared, dropping down three Shadow Beasts before disappearing.

It was different this time, only because Jeongguk was surrounded by the beasts. "Aww... We're panned in again! Pfft! Who do they think they're dealing with? No need to take these little pests one at a timeF right? You can take them all at once!"

V looked around at the beasts surrounded them, "So... You can handle this by yourself, can't you? Good Luck! Bye!"

V fucking flew away. _Flew away! _Such a helpful little imp he is, right? (Jeongguk totally wasn't wishing he was a human right now to choke the little devil.)

It honestly seemed easy enough to take them all down one by one, so Jeongguk wasn't too mad about it. He launched himself at the one in front of him, biting down thrice before pushing himself off so he wouldn't be caught by its hand, then repeated the process. He did the same to the one right of him, going in for the kill, but one thing he _did_ notice was that they didn't disappear into twilight like he thought they would, and instead they laid on the floor right where he left them.

That's when _it_ happened. An ear piercing shriek was done by the only alive shadow beast, making Jeongguk cower as the ground below him shook dramatically. The two seemingly "dead" shadow beasts sprung up back into action, leaving a very dumbfounded Jeongguk.

"What's the hold up?" V appeared on Jeongguk's back out of nowhere, making Jeongguk pause and look back at him while at the same time trying to maintain a distance from the beasts. "If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back, but you already know that, don't you?"

V laughed loudly, patting Jeongguk's fur in a very, very annoying manner. "Listen, let me help you out here! Just move like I tell you to! Just hold your ground and I'll expand and energy field. Enclose all of your enemies within it!"

Suddenly, Jeongguk came to a halt, letting all the beasts surround him, he growled lowly and stood his ground while V did his magic. A big orange hand came from above V, creating the energy field and locking on to the three beasts. V then released then field and Jeongguk went soaring, killing all three in a matter of just one hit. They disappeared into twilight, the portal reforming into a blue twilight.

V just yawned.

Jeongguk walked further until he came eye level with the Faron springs, the used to be spirit of the forest nothing but golden particles floating above the springs.

"Please.... Be careful... these woods... have changed...

The dark clouds of dusk cover this land... This drape of shadows is called... twilight.

In this twilight, those who live in the light...become as mere spirits... It is a place... where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell...

...I...am a spirit.... of light...

"...Blue-eyed beast. Look... for the light... Retrieve the light stolen stolen by the dark beasts... and keep it... in this vessel."

Jeongguk nosed at the vessel of light, it was curved in a U and had sixteen little balls to store each tear of light. When the vessel was filled the land should return to normal, right?

Here was the problem... Jeongguk had no idea what the light looked like, but he assumed he would have to use his wolf sense to see them if they just remain as "spirits" (it reminded him of how he could only see the being of light spirits, the humans, with his senses back in Hyrule Castle).

"In the shadows of twilight... the dark insects are as... invisible... as normal beings are here... Let me use the last of my power... to reveal the locations of the dark insects... that consumed the light."

The spirit of light summoned a map, with blue dots across the green land that was once of light, the dots indicates where the dark bugs hid in the forest of Faron.

"...Find...the insects of darkness... The dark insects... They are the form taken by evil... once it has latched on to... our sacred light..."

Right away, after going through a small tunnel, Jeongguk used his senses and found two insects of twilight, killing them with a smack of his paw and gaining the light back. Jeongguk tried to chase two other bugs, but they crawled under a locked fence, resulting in Jeongguk slamming straight into it and V laughing like crazy.

Jeongguk decided to try another area, but even while using his sense and the map saying it was in this area, Jeongguk couldn't find them. He climbed onto a small wood deck and looked up at an open window.

"Hm..." V pondered, also looking up at the window. "Looks like we can get in there!"

V flew over, waving Jeongguk over with his little hands as Jeongguk locked on to him and made the jump. He walked down the stairs of the shack while using his sense, and to his surprise he found a human spirit!

"Wh-What's with these bugs? Those things aren't normal! They're so big... So weird... So creepy... C'mon, get away bug... Shoo.. Get out of here.."

The two twilight bugs scattered out from beneath the stairs, turning a shocking purple before retreating to normal. In no time, they were dead and back into the light they once were.

"Wh-WHAAT?" The spirit yelled, shaking and looking around in confusion. "They just... died? Oh, boy, I have NO idea what's going on around here..."

When Jeongguk exited the shack, there was another bug on the wall, so Jeongguk slammed against it to get it to fly off before killing it and getting more light.

Jeongguk ran back to the other bugs that crawled beneath the locked gate, and at a closer inspection, there was a gap from the wood holding the fence together, allowing Jeongguk to crawl underneath. He took some damage from the first bug as it used its purple electric shock, but in the end Jeongguk killed them. By now, he was about halfway done with the vessel.

He traveled deeper into the forest by going through the cave that he had once be in just the previous day when he was following after Malo and the monkey. The cave was nothing of importance and did not hold a single bug, so Jeongguk didn't dwell too long within it.

The first thing he noticed once he exited the cave was Faron's ugly violet mist that hissed angrily. When Jeongguk tried to walk through it, immediately he was met with a horrid smell and swayed side to side (side, side to side) and he collapsed to mist while V let his hands fly in circles to try and regain balance.

The violet mist was a no go.

Instead, he found a half covered tree stump and stood atop it before V spoke. "Hey... Think we can get across over here?"

And that left Jeongguk jumping across probably five different things to try and find stable grounds. Then he jumped across three more things to get to the middle of the huge tree stump where he was met with _three_ dark insects, not just two! With that light captured, there was only four left to get.

The next two were a... hard catch, you could say. It consisted of Jeongguk jumping past a million things! Ranging from monsters to a giant swinging log, but it all came down to the two bugs crawling beneath the dirt, which lead to Jeongguk having to dig them up. What was left was only two bugs, which were in the farthest part of Faron, according to the map.

When Jeongguk went past yet another open gate, he was met with a huge piece of _some bridge_ leaning on the rocks of Faron and three shadow beasts patrolling the area. Jeongguk took two steps forward before he was in the twilight barrier once more, and failed at least twice to get the beasts within the orange energy field.

In no time, Jeongguk was back at the place where Malo and the monkey were held captive by two Bokoblins, but instead found a cowering monkey and two ugly bugs.

"Yeek eek! Help!" After Jeongguk quickly killed the last to bugs he monkey moved her hands from her eyes and looked around. "Someone... Someone helped me?"

The monkey sighed and looked ahead at the spiderwebbed entrance of a different cave. (or tree trunk?) "Boy, lucky for me... Ever since the boss went funny in the head, there've been some scary monster everywhere... Those village kids got led through the woods for some reason.. The whole forest is so weird now.. What's happened?"

With the last tear light collected, Jeongguk was teleported straight back to the Faron Springs and the woods were back to their ways of light.

V danced around on the water for a bit before crossing his legs and levitating above the water, "Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight... What's so great about a world of light, anyway?"

He shrugged before putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky, almost in a longing manner, but then quickly looked towards Jeongguk again with a smile, "Eee hee hee! See you later!"

Less than seconds after V left, the spirit of light was reformed as anew, a monkey holding onto the sphere of light with a long tail.

"My name is Faron. I am one of the spirits of light that dwell in Hyrule. By the order of the gods, I protect this forest.

O brave youth.. In the land covered in twilight where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast... That was a sign...

It was a sign of the **_powers of the chosen one_** rest within you... and that they were awakening. Look at your awakened form."

Jeongguk looked around to see that... _he was back in his human form!_ But he was no longer the one he used to be. Instead of his old ordonian clothes, he wore a green tunic of golden outlining that fell to the upper thigh, accompanied by light grey pants and a white undershirt with the same brown belt. He wore long brown boots that stopped just before the knees and the same brown leather fingerless gloves. What looked like wrist guards complemented the leather brown gloves. A long green cap the same color of his tunic covered his dark hair, and it was similar to an elves hat. The sword and shield that he had recovered with V was now positioned on his back with brown straps holding them in place.

He was a whole new person now.

"The green tunic and hat is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods. His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you.

Your name is Jeongguk. You are the hero chosen by the gods.

Brave Jeongguk... A dark power rests in the temple deep within these woods. It is a forbidden power. Long, long ago, I and the other spirits of light locked it away. Because of its nature, it's a power that should never be touched by any who dwell in the light.

But this world weeps beneath a mantle of shadows, and so there is no choice... You must match the power of the king of shadows. If you would seek this _forbidden power_, than proceed to the temple in the forest depths."

The light spirit dispersed and Jeongguk looked down at his own right hand in admiration. Around him the water rushed and trickled in a calming matter.

⟁

"Well, well..." V popped up from Jeongguk's shadow. "You're the chosen hero and all that huh? So THAT'S why you turned into that beast! What a shame... I mean, maybe you'd rather just wander as a spirit like the rest of them, totally unaware of what was happening for all eternity... right?

Eee hee hee! So.... what do you want to do? Do you want to head to that temple? Well, isn't that convient! I was about to head there myself. Hey, look... You want to help your friends, right? The way I see it, maybe they're in that temple, waiting for you to rescue them... Well, good luck, Mr. Important Hero! Eee hee hee! See you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TP does a really good job at showcasing everyone's confusion on how an otherworldly event has happened and literally nobody has noticed yet
> 
> also I have literally no excuse for not updating, but I'm already working on the next chapter because as tedious as it is, I love writing Jeongguk as Link and V as Midna :)
> 
> edit: y'all nasty for creating a ship between Link/Sidon I am NOT looking at ao3 for LoZ fics fuckkkk my eyes


	4. A FORBIDDEN POWER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jk and v venture into the forest temple... something sinister lurks

"What's this monkey's problem? You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland, your lantern got stolen!"

V wasn't exactly wrong, Jeongguk _did_ get his lantern stolen, but the monkey was nice! Of course, V didn't know that because he met him after the whole incident with Malo. The monkey was just trying to be helpful and lead Jeongguk to the temple.

Once Jeongguk got his lantern back, it was out of oil so he refilled it at this store run by a... bird? And yes.. he did pay. (It may be just a bird, but he was sure he would pay the consequences from it.) While walking up to where he presumed the temple was hidden, there was something odd in front of it, almost like a ghost.

It was a golden wolf with red glowing eyes, and once Jeongguk got close to it, it got into a fighting position which Jeongguk mimicked. It launched itself at Jeongguk...

and then he woke up somewhere weird. It was a cloudy place that seemed to have no end, and when he looked back, there was no wolf, but a skeleton warrior. They both got into battle stance, and when Jeongguk did a thrust of his sword, he was no match when the skeleton warrior's sword came down upon him, knocking straight on to his back.

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage."

Jeongguk got back to his feet and stared at the skeleton.

"You may be destined to become the hero of legend... but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." Jeongguk's eyes narrowed as he glared at the skeleton, who was it to criticize him?

"You just use your courage to seek power... and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces...   
Then you will be worthy to receive the secrets I hold!"

"Enemies that are filled with energy will recover and attack again even when stunned by a powerful strike. The ending blow is a secret technique you can use on stunned enemies to end their breath before they spring back into action. When an enemy lies collapsed on the grounded, stunned, without delay leap high into the air and deliver a final strike. When the opportunity to end their breath before you, you will know when to strike. Now try it on me!"

The skeleton warrior and Jeongguk struck their swords together, making an X before they got into battle stance. Jeongguk swung his sword around a bit before using the spin attack and the skeleton fell to the floor, instantly, Jeongguk jumped and plunged his sword deep into the "foe" below him before he backflipped off of the skeleton so it could get up.

"Hmm. That was a pinpoint strike. Never overlook your opportunity to finish with the final strike. The first hidden skill, the ending blow, has been passed on!"

Jeongguk nodded and demonstrated on nothing once more before putting his sword back into its sheath. There were six more skills to be unlocked.

"Those are only for the one who carries the blood of the hero... the one whose spirit is that of the sublime beast. Grow powerful. Test your courage. And when you find that you need another skill to overcome the threats that face you...   
Search for the statues that howl with the sound of the wind. Seek the sound that calls to the spirit of the beast to awaken me again.

A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage.  
Remember those words... Farewell!"

Jeongguk ran up the big tree-like bridge and fought the two bokoblins camping out in front of the temple, and once that was done, he lit the spiderweb on fire with his lantern.

The temple was... pretty big, to sum up the words in Jeongguk's mind as he looked around and quietly walked forward a bit. He was met with totem poles littering about the place before he saw another caged monkey. He had to kill two Deku Babas and just one bokoblin to get to the wooden cage before he used the spin attack to free the monkey. It was actually the same monkey from earlier when he was saving her from the two dark insects, but how did she get captured so quickly?

The monkey jumped up happily three times before climbing up the leaves in front of them (somehow not getting the spiders to not notice her) and then motioned for Jeongguk to follow her.

"Hey! That's the monkey that stole your lantern!" V concluded, giving Jeongguk a judging look from his shadow form. "Doesn't it look like she's beckoning you? Aren't you the popular one? Eee hee!"

Jeongguk used his slingshot to kill those two spiders before he slowly (really slowly) climbed the leaves all the way up to where the monkey was. She led him to a rock door with a weird metallic red symbol was carved into the door, but Jeongguk opened it nonetheless. The door led to a new room, with a series of exits and paths, and now he was the one leading the way.

He didn't like this one bit, because one of the first things he noticed when entering the room was this _huge_ spider hanging from the ceiling, a big skull on its behind as he dangled down waiting for its prey. As Jeongguk got closer, the spider lowered itself down from its web and stood on all eight legs. This made Jeongguk freeze a bit, as they had a small stare down before the spider walked around the small platform it held itself on and soon made its way straight back to staring at Jeongguk.

Jeongguk ran up the stairs and starting swinging his sword, hitting the spider in its legs until it was knocked down, then he used the finish attack to kill it for good, plunging his sword through its head. The monkey clapped its hand once Jeongguk finished it off.

As he walked around a bit trying to figure out what to do, V sprung up from his shadow and looking at the torches around the platform, "Look at all the torches... Is this some kind of altar? Wait, why am I asking you? How would you know? Eee hee!"

V then returned to his shadow, but Jeongguk took his advice anyways and lit all four torches with his lantern, which activated some kind of wooden staircase to rise up. The monkey ran over to the staircase which lead to another door, then continued to beckon Jeongguk to follow her.

When he opened the door, he was met with the outside angry air that was blowing fiercely. The monkey started to run across the bridge in front of them, but then... another monkey (what?) ran from the opposite and held what looked like a boomerang. The girl monkey screeched and started to run back to where Jeongguk was as the other monkey threw said boomerang and cut through the bridge. The girl monkey held onto the bridge for dear life as she started to shakily climb up, and Jeongguk looked towards the other monkey that slapped its... red cheeks (yes, _those_ cheeks) and headed back to where it came from.

"Oh!" V quickly sprang out from Jeongguk's shadow, nearly shouting as he looked around. "What's going on?! Has there been a monkey fight?! ...Oh no! Now we can't go any further. We might as well go back. I don't know what's going on, but it seems like she wants to take you somewhere, so maybe you should just follow her."

So Jeongguk did as told and opened the door again, going back inside and turning right. There was no bridge this time, but the monkey hoisted itself up on the rope and let her arms hang out for Jeongguk to grab on to. It took a couple of tries for Jeongguk to perfectly land, but soon he was on the opposite side with the monkey yipping and clapping for him.

This next room was pitch dark, so Jeongguk had to use his lantern to see, and first made a right, where he was met with a bomb-like creature to use on this broken rock wall. He hit the creature with his sword and let it roll towards the rock before he ran a good enough distance away and waited for the bomb to blow. Once it did, he ran back to see a... wriggling pot? Almost as if something was stuck in there, so he smashed it open to reveal a—what even is that thing?

"Phew! Out at last!" It sighed, looking up at Jeongguk. "Gracious... Once I got in there, I couldn't squeeze back out! You were a big help... Thanks!

I've been looking for something in here, you see. Gracious, yes! You must need something here, too. Shall we try working together for a while, fellow adventurer? You may not think I look like much, but I can be quite helpful!

I can even warp you out of here if you want to leave! So don't think of me as a burden! Now let's get started!"

Apparently, it's name was Ooccoo, and you could say she's quite helpful when you need to leave the temple, so Jeongguk guessed he would have her stick around. Jeongguk then retreated to the other side of the dark cavern, finding another room where the monkey traveled across some platforms and calling Jeongguk to follow, and of course, he did.

The monkey lead him to a locked door (which Jeongguk had to go retrieve the key to, but it wasn't that far, only two doors away), but when he did unlock it, he was met with a bigger room and in the middle of it all, another monkey trapped in a cage.

Jeongguk ran down there to go help the poor thing, but once he ran across the small unsteady bridge, it broke under his weight, but he had luckily already made it to the other side. There was no time to worry about that as he reached ground level and rammed into the totem the cage was perched up on, once, twice, three times and the cage fell to the ground, releasing the second monkey.

As the monkey's celebrated with each other, two bokokblins screamed from the ledge, pointing at them until they jumped down to the floor ground and started to approach Jeongguk. They weren't a problem, as they were rather weak and were quickly dealt with.

The monkey's led Jeongguk to the broken bridge and hopped up on it to allow Jeongguk to swing from their arms to the other side. Once on the other side, Jeongguk and the two monkeys followed him out of the room, turning right and seeing a weird chest (it was a darker color than the other chests he had seen, it seemed more important than the rest) behind a gate. Now, Jeongguk had no idea how he was going to unlock said gate, so he looked around a bit more before ultimately giving up.

Jeongguk returned to the central room (the room that had the big scary spider hanging from its thread) and instead of turning left, he turned right. The male monkey (he _presumed_ it to be a male) got atop the wire just like the female had done when he was going to save this monkey, and helped to swing him across to the web-covered door. He used his lantern to set the web on fire before going inside.

The room was weird. There was too much to take in and not enough time to do so, and Jeongguk tried to ignore everything for the most part. His main concern was this weird plant looking creature that wouldn't allow him to jump across a ledge to another ledge. The ledge contained nothing of importance, so Jeongguk found another door from a moss covered wall behind him and climbed up.

This door led to the outdoors once again, a series of wind bridges that followed the direction of the wind (hence their name). His coordination was fruitless as the bridges were not timed to sync up, especially with the long awaited time for the wind to pick up just to become a breeze again.

Returning to the previous room and furthering his exploration of it, Jeongguk noticed a few things he seemed to have missed. (Oops?) One of which was a another moss covered rock-wall that had two tiny spiders crawling on it, and he dealt with those pesky things by using his slingshot. When he climbed to the top, he found another door, but another one of those bomb creatures peeked his interest. He sent it down to another plant eating monster so it could explode before ransacking one of the chests that was hidden behind it. (It had a piece of heart, so it wasn't _that_ great as he needed four to make a complete heart to enhance his health.)

Jeongguk entered the room before he got sidetracked and was met with another plant creature, except this time it actually had something other than its big mouth. It was a head and a long neck attached to the mouth plant, and it attacked Jeongguk with no remorse. It took a couple of hits to the ugly head before it died, and then the other half was left. Luckily, there was a bomb creature within the room that allowed Jeongguk the blow up the ugly thing. When it did explode, that left a key that granted access to the monkey locked behind bars, and was grateful when Jeongguk opened the door and set him free.

Fast forward a couple of minutes and now Jeongguk is in a different room with _another_ trapped monkey. The room was dim, _very_ dim, but Jeongguk didn't care too much about it. He walked down the set of stairs that reached ground floor (with the monkey still trailing behind him) and found more totems just in front of it. Jeongguk knocked into the first one he saw and down came a chest, and within it contained a key.

The flooring to the other contained monkey was off. Beneath the tiles lie some with worm monsters that would sprout out and launch Jeongguk off of the time if he stepped on them, so Jeongguk had to watch his footing until he was at the giant steps that led to where the monkey was held. There was still one problem, though. Two of the giant steps were floored deep into the ground, and Jeongguk had to do something to make them pop into place, but what?

_"Look at all the torches... is this some kind of altar?"_

Oh! V's words were right! The torches, of course. Jeongguk looked around and found only two of four torches lit, so he used his lantern and lit the other two, which resulted in the two other steps springing back up. Jeongguk climbed the steps until he reached the top. He was weary to take a couple of steps forward to were the monkey was held, just because when he first walked into the room he _definitely_ didn't notice the giant spider lingering ahead of the cell, no, of course not!

Jeongguk quickly finished off the spider and rescued the monkey, carefully leading both back to the main room. The monkeys urged Jeongguk to follow him through the first door where he and the female monkey met the weird baboon or monkey with a boomerang. They created a cute monkey bridge and passed Jeongguk down until he was at the other side where that evil monkey had gone, and then he went inside.

As he walked through the door, the white monkey-baboon noticed him immediately. Using the cursed boomerang and cutting loose two deku-babas to go after Jeongguk. He killed both with a swing of his sword and watched as the monkey pranced around on the totems, so Jeongguk followed it, and once it threw its boomerang at Jeongguk, he ran into the totem to unbalance the evil thing. The boomerang's power of flying back to it along with its unbalance caused the monkey to fall over to the ground, on its belly with its... red cheeks in the air. Jeongguk supposed that was the only thing that would hurt it, but not kill the monkey, so he swung his sword at the monkey's behind.

Jeongguk repeated the action three more times until the monkey grabbed its cheeks and ran straight into the middle totem, falling to its back and a strange dark insect falling off of its head. Jeongguk walked forward and watched as the bug curled up and died, then watched how the monkey slowly turned to face Jeongguk in fear before climbing several totems and fleeing through a hole in the room. His attention then turned back to the boomerang that was left on the floor without a second though and ran over to it, the boomerang on its own created a gust of wind and lifted itself off the ground.

"I am the Fairy of Winds who resides in this boomerang. You have freed me from evil and I now have my true power back. Please... Take it with you, use it to aid your quest, and may both my power and my blessing go with you. If you focus power in your boomerang before releasing it, it will unleash the power of wind, aiding you in unforeseen ways."

It was called the Gale Boomerang.

As Jeongguk was about to exit this weird room, V popped up, "I bet even the monkeys should be satisfied now. Okay, let's continue combing this place. We already found something good, so let's keep searching places we haven't looked yet."

V was right. Yes, they might've found something super useful, but what was left was something... sinister. Jeongguk could feel it in his bones that something else was still lurking inside the temple.

After exiting the room with the help of the Gale, Jeongguk crossed the two bridges that didn't line up using the winds of the boomerang. He came across a bokoblin and another trapped before setting it free.

"Well," V stated as he watched monkey run off to who knows where, then turned back to Jeongguk. "I guess there are still some monkeys you haven't freed yet! At this point, you should free them all and see what you can get for it!"

Back in the main room, Jeongguk could now finally get that chest hanging from the ceiling, so he used the gale to free the chest of its confinement. Within the chest was a compass, which was a pretty good find!

"Well, it if isn't something useful." Jeongguk was starting to think V liked being annoying. "As long as you have that, you should be able to find where the captured monkeys are, right?"

Jeongguk knew exactly where to go. Remember that weird looking chest? There had to be _something_ within it! Maybe the gale could help? That's what Jeongguk initially thought when he used the gale on four of the windmills, but it just didn't work.

"A door that opens with windmills... What are they trying to hide with this sophisticated contraption... You think you can open something like this just by turning those?"

After a couple of tries, Jeongguk finally managed to get the gate opened, (It was left back, right back, left front, right front.) and what was inside was very unexpected. It was called big key, unlike the other small keys he used to free the monkeys. It was greyish black and held some kind of red gem in the middle.

Next thing he knew, he was following one monkey to all the other monkeys with three empty spots, meaning he's missing three monkeys that are still somewhere within the temple.

"I guess in order for us to check the temple completely, we need the help of the monkeys. Ah well... Let's help the rest of them!"

V was always right. Jeongguk walked back into the room he was previously in, the fourway room. He used the gale once to get the bridge to face him, then again to have the bridge face the other direction of the other two doors. The bokoblins on either side protecting the doors rushed at Jeongguk, so he fought both and went through the only not locked door.

When he entered the room, there were _two_ giant spiders, and those definitely had to be dealt with. Jeongguk walked underneath to the closest to the door before jumping back, watching the thing lower itself to the ground before he started to bash it with his sword. He did the same to the other one before climbing down the vines to where the monkey was being held.

Underneath the room was another "room" with another spider guard, so Jeongguk quickly to that spider out before freeing the monkey and getting the heck out of there.

He returned to the room where all the monkeys were, and only two remained. He turned right and climbed up more vines to a different room where the map said a monkey was held.

To his left was a monster plant that blocked his way to a chest, so he used the gale to grab and bomb to give to himself before throwing it at the plant to eat. Inside the chest held a key (probably to the locked door that also held a monkey inside) and went straight. A boulder blocked his way, so he once again used the gale to blow it up, then faced another boulder where the monkey was held captive.

The last room was the locked door room, which Jeongguk used his only key to open it. Immediately, he was met with those tile creatures, but now with the help of the gale, he could lift them up and kill them, so he did. The stairs that probably led up to where the monkey was held were broken, so Jeongguk went through a small cave that had another opening to where he presumed the monkey was. He defeated a spider guarding the place and set the final monkey free before retreating to where all the monkeys were.

When he entered the room, all the monkeys went on top of a branch and slowly lowered themselves down one by one, making a makeshift monkey rope to help Jeongguk across to the final room. They swung back and forth so Jeongguk had to time his jumping, but nonetheless he made it to the final room.

The door to the final room was insanely big, and the lock around it was even bigger. The heavy chains fell to the floor and Jeongguk used all his strength to open the doors.

He was in.

⟁

The room had serval bomb creatures (only three) on different logs around the room, and half of it was covered by this violet water that could probably kill Jeongguk if he stepped in it. Suddenly, the center of the violet water started to bubble furiously, and then out came two freakishly large Deku Baba heads, it was the Twilit Parasite—

** _DIABABA!_ **   
  
  
  
  


Jeongguk had absolutely no idea what to do, adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he ran around for a bit, waiting for the monster to strike. Eventually, he thought of the idea to call upon V to somehow help him out with this disastrous situation.

"To think that there was a monster lurking deep inside the temple... Those things will gobble up a little guy like you in one bite! If you don't want that to happen, you'd better keep your guard up!" V then hid away within Jeongguk's shadow, and Jeongguk was about to pop a vessel. What the fuck is he supposed to do?

He ran around some more, the monsters' mouths hanging wide open until they launched themselves at Jeongguk, causing him to run away in fear or being swallowed whole.

"Those things look like idiots with their mouths open like that... Put something in those things' mouth to shut them up!"

Oh! The gale could do that with the bomb creatures! Bless V's soul! He used his gale and got the left one out first, it's head sinking beneath the water, and then he did it again to the right. Was it that easy?

No, it definitely wasn't that easy. The two heads popped up again, but this time, a large body and another head (that didn't look like a Deku Baba at all!) popped up.

The middle head was ugly. It was just a body and a large mouth, but when the mouth roared in front of Jeongguk, he could see an eye staring straight at him. Gross...

The two heads launched at him, and suddenly Jeongguk felt cornered. With the bombs nowhere in sight, how was Jeongguk ever going to win this fight? Hopeless was what he was feeling until he heard a loud screeching... kind of like a monkey.

Suddenly, the white monkey flew by, it clapped and caught Jeongguk's attention before it turned around, but when it turned back it had a bomb creature!

"Hey! Take that bug the monkey's holding and hit that thing is the head. Hurry or it'll snack on you!"

Jeongguk used the gale to fetch the bomb from the monkey, and turned to face the right Deku Baba before chucking it into its mouth. He missed the left Deku Baba a couple of times, but when he did finally get it, it was time for the ugly one.

He used the gale to grab the bomb first, and then focused on its head so that the bomb would blow up in its face. Surprisingly, the plan worked and the face fell forward, its tongue-eye out in the open for Jeongguk to slash his sword into. He only got a couple of hits before it regained consciousness and pulled itself up and the other Deku Babas. How annoying...

Jeongguk repeated the process until the eye was out again, and then instead of just slashing it like crazy, he used his finishing attack and probably killed it for good.

Instantly after the finishing attack, the monster flailed around, screaming and morning until it turned stone hard. As it curled and died, the eye fell out right in front of Jeongguk, turning black before disintegrating into a heart piece. Jeongguk put his sword back into its sheath, then he looked up at what used to be the monster before it turned into twilight pieces.

The pieces suddenly came together in front of Jeongguk, creating something odd. It looked to be a piece of something, like a mask of some sort, but everything around it was missing. V popped up, smiling at Jeongguk as he looked at the mask piece.

"Eee hee hee! Well done! That's... what I was looking for." V's orange hand suddenly snatched it from Jeongguk, but it was still out in front of him. "That's a **_Fused Shadow_**. It's what the Light spirit called _dark power..._

Do you remember what that spirit said? About how you had to match the _power of the king of shadows?_ Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it? Eee hee hee! There's a total of three Fused Shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest...

If you want to know exactly what Fused Shadows are... Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you'd better do your best to find them, huh? Eee hee hee!"

The Fused Shadow along with V's orange hand was gone, and V was now turned away from Jeongguk, as if he was avoiding his eyes. "So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two..."

He went over to the ground, using a single finger before pointing at it, and then a blue twilight portal appeared, "I'll get you out of here... You pick up the Heart Container that fell out of that thing."

Jeongguk walked over to the container, picking it up and feeling himself get stronger before he walked over to V. When V disappeared into the portal, Jeongguk took his place and stepped onto it, turning into pieces of twilight as he was transported out of the temple.

He was transported outside in front of the Faron Springs, where he was met with the voice of the spirit.

"Heroic Jeongguk... Do not think that Hyrule is now saved from the spread of twilight... Leave these woods and go to the west, where you will find the land protected by the _spirit Eldin_. There you will find _those you seek..._

But know that these lands lie in twilight... They are now a dark realm covered by the clouds of dusk. If you set foot beyond the curtain of twilight, you will revert to your beast form, so be prepared. Hero chosen by the gods, leave these woods and go west, to the land of the spirit Eldin."

Jeongguk didn't even get to think before V popped up right in his face. "That's better. Searching should be much easier now. Eee hee! But... Of course, you feel the need to go help the other light spirits, don't you? Well, don't worry. When you turn into a beast again, I'll take good care of you.

The first thing you need to do is find the land covered in twilight. Once you do, I'll help you out. Eee hee hee! I'll see you later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, I finished it yesterday and when i was going to edit it, a got bashed by a friend's girlfriend about an ex and completely lost it (aka had a breakdown). I'm doing better now, but I start school tomorrow and i really hope nothing starts :(
> 
> love y'all for reading this, thank you!!! <3


End file.
